Eternally Yours, Part 2
by Jurojin
Summary: There's a new threat. But, isn't there always? Tony/Michelle
1. Chapter 1

_That's right, it's started. Here is the first chapter for the next part of EY._

24/Moonlight  
Tony/Michelle - NC-17 overall

* * *

Blood covered the werewolf's face as he tried to breathe. He reached up and ran his hand across the slashes on his chest. It was only a matter of time before he died. He couldn't live through a beating like this. He felt the other wolf approach. He was stronger than any other werewolf he'd ever fought. Clearly, they hadn't been well informed.

He lay there and watched as the black wolf leaned over him, checking him out and sniffing the air around him. He watched as a silver wolf joined the black one. They looked at each other then shifted back into human form. One was darker skinned and looked to be of Spanish decent. The other was older with silver grey hair and sharp blue eyes. He knew them both, but they were not who he was sent to find.

"We aren't going to get what we need out of them if you keep killing them Tony." Bill looked at the younger man. He was breathing hard and staring at the man on the ground. He'd changed shortly after they had. He couldn't blame Tony for his fury. If anyone were to threaten Karen…

Tony didn't even seem to hear him. He leaned down closer to the man and pulled him up by his throat. The man held onto his forearm, trying to pry his grip away. Blood dripped out of the man's nose and mouth, covering Tony's hand.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might let ya live." Tony wasn't speaking loudly, but the man heard him clearly. He also knew he was lying. He started to laugh. It was a wet, slippery sound that caused him to choke.

"You're a terrible liar Almeida. No matter what I do, you're gonna kill me." He coughed and blood splattered across Tony's face. He didn't even flinch. He didn't even blink. The man watched as his eyes turned from a deep brown to a sharp blue.

"You're right. I'm going to kill you. But I want ya to tell me who sent you. What do they want?"

The man began gasping and just smiled up at him. "He wants her."

_Kill him Spaniard!_

Tony's reaction was immediate. He pulled the man to him and bit into his neck roughly. The man struggled against him furiously but couldn't break Tony's grip. Bill watched as the man's motions slowed to a crawl before he lay limply against Tony.

Tony pushed his body away and it hit the mud with a wet thwack. Bill watched Tony stand, the blood running down his chin.

"This is the fourth one this month. Karen killed the last one trying to get closer to the house. She just happened to be out when she caught him using the trees to access the roof. He wouldn't tell her anything either. What's going on Tony? Why do they want Michelle?"

Tony used his forearm to wipe the blood from his mouth. "I have no idea. But I'll kill every last one of them if they try to harm her or my child." He turned towards Bill and started to change back into a werewolf. "Tell Michelle I'll come by later."

Bill nodded and started to change as well. He watched Tony pick up the man's body and take off into the woods.

* * *

Michelle handed a plate to Karen and returned her hands back to the soapy water.

"Michelle, I know we live in a woodsy area of L.A., but we do have a dishwasher." Karen dried off the plate and placed it in the cupboard.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just gives me something to do. I'm going stir crazy in here."

"When do you go back to work?"

"In a week. Of course, that's only till my maternity leave starts. You should have seen the look on Maureen's face when I told her I was pregnant." Karen smiled at her and reached for another plate.

"What's Tony think about you going back to work?" Karen watched Michelle's smile fade a bit.

"He doesn't like it, but it isn't his choice is it?"

Karen just smirked at her. "Trust me. I know where you're coming from. I think if he had his way, Bill would have me in a nice little glass case on the mantle." Michelle laughed at that. "He knows better though. He may be a bigger wolf, but I can still kick his ass when he needs it."

They both startled at the sound of someone coming through the door.

"Aunt Karen! Aunt Michelle!"

Angela Edmonds had come storming into the kitchen with the energy and noise level of a freight train. She found them by the sink and attached herself to Karen's legs.

"My goodness, aren't you full of energy. Daddy let you have sugar before dinner again didn't he?" Karen looked up in time to see Kim enter while rolling her eyes.

"Who in their right mind gives a five year old part of a Red Bull?" Kim dropped her bag on the table.

"I heard that!" Chase yelled from the front door. Kim just laughed.

Karen's head snapped up and she got a faraway look on her face. She turned to Michelle and smiled. "Bill's home."

They all turned as a large silver wolf ducked down to enter the kitchen from the back door.

"Uncle Bill!" Angela released Karen and made a beeline for Bill, wrapping her arms around his calf. That's about as high as she could reach while he was changed. He reached out a pawed hand and placed it on her back, drawing her closer. She pressed her face into his fur and he leaned down and nuzzled his wet nose against her cheek.

"Uncle Bill your nose is cold!" She giggled and grabbed onto his face. "I wanna ride!"

He sighed, causing her hair to wave but bent down on all fours. She climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight. Chase entered the kitchen.

"You hold on tight young lady. If Bill tells me you're goofing around back there you won't go out anymore."

"I don't goof!"

Karen stepped up between the shouting match. "Alright enough. Bill, we got about 30 minutes before we eat so don't be late. You guys come back by 8:30."

Bill stood and nuzzled his head in her hair. Karen sighed and smiled as she felt his wet nose. "Angela's right. Your nose is cold." He turned to head back out the door when Karen's voice stopped him. "Oh, is Tony coming to dinner?"

Bill just looked at her. No one else in the room could see it, but Karen could. They'd fought another one. "Later then." He nodded slightly and took off out side. They could hear Angela's trailing laughter as they moved away from the house.

Karen glanced over at Michelle. The younger woman had a worried look on her face. "It was another one, wasn't it?" Karen nodded. "Is Tony ok?"

She smiled at Michelle. No one loved each other like these two did. "He's fine. Bill would have said something if they had a problem. Tony will be by later."

Michelle just nodded and went back to washing dishes, only slightly paying attention to the chatter that had started in the room. Something was going on. Something bad. And she felt it had everything to do with her.

* * *

Dinner had been enjoyable, as usual. She always liked when Kim and Chase were here. She didn't grow up in a large family. They weren't related by blood but this was her surrogate family. They were all very different but they were all tied together in important ways. And she always enjoyed Angela. Michelle ran her hands over her stomach thoughtfully.

_He is here my dear. I can feel them._

Michelle smiled to herself. _So can I._

She walked to the patio doors and opened them, the chilly breeze causing her to shiver slightly. The moonlight didn't offer much as way of sight, but she didn't need it anymore. She could see well enough in the dark and could just make out movement in the trees. If she hadn't known how to look for him, she wouldn't have seen him. Jack was right. Watching Tony move was beautiful. No one had said anything to her, but she knew she and Tony moved different from others of their kind. Well, not that there were other half vampires half werewolves, but they moved unlike any other creature from either side.

Tony was making his way through the trees. Since biting Michelle and taking on the ability to change into a werewolf, he felt exhilarated. Even without turning into the wolf he was able to move faster and more agile than he was before. He jumped from one branch to another, the wind whipping his clothes around him. He felt so alive.

He stopped near the top of one of the trees closest to the house.

_She is there Spaniard. She drives you, not this tainted blood, although it helps._

Tony smirked. _It's a combination of the two Caine. I know ya hate the idea of being part werewolf, but deal with it._

He watched Michelle search the trees and closed his eyes, concentrating on her.

_Yes Spaniard, do you feel it? This tainted blood is strong, but she makes us stronger. You must make her see this separation is harmful. We are less than what we could be without them._

Tony opened his eyes and crouched down. His movement didn't go unnoticed by Michelle. She pushed a few curls of hair behind her ear and waited for him to move. He focused on the edge of her patio and jumped.

Michelle watched as he sliced through the air and landed on the railing. She raised one eyebrow at him. "You're such a showoff. You know that right?"

He jumped down and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Anything to impress the lady."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Oh she's very impressed."

Tony growled and pulled out of the kiss. He nuzzled under her hair, something she noticed he always did as soon as they were together again. "Why do you do that? I see Bill do it to Karen too." She giggled when she felt him nip at her.

"I'm smellin' ya. Your scent…affects me. I'm sure it's the same for Bill and Karen." He pulled her in tighter and she sighed softly.

"I've missed you." She rested her head against his chest.

"I've missed you too baby." He brought her chin up with a hand so she could see his eyes.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's been a while but hey, 3 stories at once. That's all I got to say._

_NC17_

* * *

"There's been another one."

Tony glanced over at her near the patio doors of her bedroom. They'd moved inside to talk and so far it wasn't going well. She didn't look at him when she spoke, instead staring out into the woods. She hadn't asked. It had been more of a statement.

"Yes." He reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"Did you kill him?"

Tony hesitated. It didn't matter that they were coming to harm her, Michelle hated the fact he killed.

"Don't lie to me Tony. I can feel it." She turned to face him and could see him tense at her words.

Tony, stung by what she'd said, spoke harsher than he meant to. "I would _never_ lie to you." His eyes flashed blue.

She sighed and walked up to him, placing her hand on his cheek. He instantly relaxed and closed his eyes, moving closer to her touch.

"I know Tony. I didn't mean to suggest you were lying, but I don't like everyone treating me like a little girl." She shivered at the feeling of his lips running along her wrist. "I think we both know I'm anything but helpless." He cut his eyes to her at that statement and she saw them turn blue right before he bit into her.

Michelle groaned as she watched him feed from her, her eyes taking on their own blue hue. She slowly pulled her arm back causing him to move closer into her. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "Tony…"

He pulled away from her wrist and kissed her. She could taste her blood on his lips and she felt her teeth lengthen. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"You're pregnant baby. The last thing ya need is to go out fighting some vampire." She went to speak and he cut her off. "I know ya aren't helpless Michelle."

She smirked at his impatient tone. Really, what could she get upset about? They were trying to protect her and she knew that. She had just been independent for so long, having someone else take care of her was a bit disconcerting.

She pulled him down into a kiss. "I think I'll feel better once I get back to work."

Tony groaned. _Put your foot down Spaniard. Make her see reason!_

"I don't like you going back to work Michelle. I don't like knowing I might not be there in case ya need me." He turned his back to her and tried to control himself. Caine was angry and it wasn't helping him keep his temper. Tony was already known for his temper and now with Caine it was like throwing fuel on a fire.

Michelle spoke to his back. "I know you don't like it, but I'm going. I love my job Tony. I'm not going to stop being who I am just because of this."

He sighed and she approached him, placing her hand in the middle of his back. His muscles were tense. He had to understand, she _needed_ this. "I'll be fine Tony."

He didn't miss the finality in her tone. He couldn't stand seeing her unhappy and she was. He turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in.

"Ok baby, we'll do it your way." He ran his nose down the side of her neck, his breath warming her skin. She shuddered at his voice. "But if anything happens to ya, so help me God I'll hunt down every last one of them and rip their hearts out. Vampire or Werewolf, I don't give a damn." He pushed her hair off the other side of her neck and gripped her firmly, tilting her head. Slowly he tasted her throat with his tongue and then bit into her.

Michelle moaned and gripped his back, her nails digging in sharply. She started pulling up his shirt and he broke his kiss to help her. She nuzzled into his neck as he pulled at his jeans. She bit into the top of his chest quickly and he drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. He growled and finished removing their clothes, moving them both to the bed.

The musky smell of her growing arousal seemed to permeate the room and the sound of her heartbeat, rapid and strong, beckoned to him, causing his fangs to ache. A small growl of helpless want escaped him.

She leaned back on the bed, unable to break his stare. He always looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't imagine what it felt like to want something as much as the look he gave her implied. Now she understood. She instinctively comprehended the hunger, the lust, in his watching eyes.

She ran her hands down her chest, caressing her breasts as he watched from her stomach. Growling, he trailed his wet lips up her torso, taking one peak into his mouth. Michelle gasped and arched into him, the slight sting from the scrape of his fangs causing her fingers to tingle. She reached down and stroked him roughly. He closed his eyes at the delicious ache in his cock as her hand moved slowly and firmly.

It was always like this with them. He would forever ache to be with her, near her, in her. She burned him like the sun and he was the cause of it. She pulled on his hair, bringing his neck closer to her mouth and bit into him. Tony growled again and slid inside her. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her hips up into him as he stroked. She broke her feeding and arched her neck moaning his name.

He sat back and pulled her into his lap. Slowly she rose up and came down onto him, her hands on his shoulders to steady her over him. Tony slid his hands up her back taking great handfuls of her hair. It ran down in curly waves and he tugged lightly to gain access to her throat. His head felt funny, fuzzy.

Michelle palmed his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers. She rest her forehead on his, lips still close and breathing into each other.

"You are my queen." His voice was soft but claiming. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She saw the same blue shine but something was different. _Queen?_

"What…what does that mean?" She was so close she was finding it hard to speak.

"I don't know baby, I just…I felt like I had to say it." He could feel her tighten up on him and he sped up his movements. He watched her close her eyes as he went deeper and harder into her and he did the same, losing himself in the feeling. "I feel different."

Tony's thrusts became more powerful as he started to lose control. "You're mine baby. Mine!" He struck quickly and buried his fangs into the top of one of her breasts while she leaned down at the last second and drank from his neck; both of them shuddering through their climax.

They panted against one another and finally opened their eyes. Michelle smiled down at him and began to lean in for a kiss but she stopped suddenly and gasped. Tony looked at her confused. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Her eyes had gone round and she was looking over his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see what she was looking at and he jumped, startled. They were floating about six feet off the bed, just hanging there. Tony turned back to Michelle and rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Well that's new."

* * *

Stephen Saunders watched carefully as Marcus entered the room. This wasn't good. If Marcus was coming to him that meant the werewolf he'd sent for was no longer with them. And that meant Almeida. Saunders gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant.

Marcus came to a stop in front of his friend and crossed his arms. "You know what I'm going to say, even before I say it."

Saunders started pacing. "How many does that make now?"

"Five. Every single one we've seen to retrieve her has been killed. But not just by Almeida. He's got help and not just from werewolves." Marcus watched his friend stop, but he did not turn. "Are you sure—"

Saunders cut him off quickly and roughly. "Of course I'm sure! I've read the scriptures. I know what Myers was trying to do and she ended up doing something far greater."

Marcus sighed. "It's just, I've read them too Stephen and I think you might be misinterpreting something."

Marcus heard him sigh and finally watched him turn. His friend was desperate and he knew that. The look in Stephen's eyes was fury.

"I know what I read Marcus and I know this is what I've been looking for."

"Ok then. But if that's true, then you know what she is. You know _who_ he is."

Saunders just smirked. "That's irrelevant. I don't care if she is the queen of the vampires or if Caine is back to take his throne as king. As much as I hate the blood in my veins, we are still werewolves. No vampire can stand toe to toe with us. Without her blood, I can never be mortal again." He walked back to his desk and sat down.

"I don't care how many werewolves we have to send. Bring me Michelle Dessler."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is. R for lots of violence and a dirty word. Please let me know if there are any questions_.

* * *

_Four months later_

Michelle and Karen stood in the doorway of the room on the far end of the house. Bill had converted it into a workout room. It was fairly large with padded floors and weapon racks along the farthest wall. Slightly smaller than the size of a high school gym, it was still impressive and it came in handy. Tony had practically moved in a month ago. It was just a safer location for Michelle than his house. He and Bill had started afternoon workout sessions and they had slowly built up to sparring. Karen had stumbled on them one day a few weeks ago and ever since she and Michelle never missed a session.

Tony had started teaching Bill how to handle a sword. He was taller than Tony, so Tony had suggested a katana. They never seemed to notice the women watching but Michelle and Karen certainly noticed them. They were currently shirtless, both in black sweat pants and swinging fiercely at each other. The clashing of the blades echoed in the room and would sometimes make the women jump. They were amazing to watch, especially Tony. Besides the night she'd been turned, Michelle had never seen him fight. He was beautiful. He moved so fluidly; like a deadly animal. He countered each of Bill's advances, turning and tripping him up with the dull side of his blade. Bill stumbled past him and Tony spun bringing the sword back up in a stance, his grip on the handle backwards, the blade jutting to the right. They were both sweating and their voices were breathy.

"You're just to fast for me." Bill leaned over and rested against his knees. "Should I start adding a, 'my lord' to the end of that?" He chuckled.

Tony relaxed his stance and smirked. "I kinda like the sound of that." He shook his head. "You know better than to think I'm gonna change into some royal pain in the ass."

"Nah you'll stay a regular pain in the ass. Just a more powerful one." They both laughed.

_He should be bowing before you Spaniard. You are my heir and I will not have anyone speaking to me this way._

Tony bit his lip and grinned. _Shut up Caine_.

"What's so funny?" Bill straightened back up and stretched his arms, popping his neck from side to side.

"Nothin'. What should we work on next?" Tony walked to the weapon rack and sheathed his sword.

* * *

He didn't make a sound as he jumped from one rooftop to the next, coming to rest on the edge of a building. Tony stayed crouched, his black coat blowing in the breeze. It came to about his knees and concealed his sword perfectly. His eyes skimmed the street below. Michelle had been back at work for about four months now. There hadn't been another attack in all that time. Still, he made sure to follow her to work and he returned when it was time for her to leave. She was working later than usual tonight so he'd checked out the surrounding area while waiting. It was getting close to her due date and she would be on maternity leave soon. Besides the joy he felt at becoming a father, Tony would be glad to not have to worry about her. She hated that he followed her but he had refused to stop. He couldn't hide the fact that he was still doing it; she could feel him. But honestly, part of him didn't care.

_I would never have let a woman walk over me the way you let her Spaniard. It's embarrassing really._

_You didn't get laid a lot then did ya?_

_Do all people in this era talk so vulgar?_

_Don't try to change the subject Caine. You may have thought you ruled, but we both know who wore the pants in the family._

_Wore the pants? What are you speaking of?_

_Nevermind._

Movement below broke their banter and he watched Michelle enter the street. She turned towards the parking garage and started her way up the ramp, one hand on her back to help her walk. He smirked at her waddle and rose to follow her from the buildings above. He jumped down to a lower rooftop expecting to see her exit from the top level elevator. He crouched down again on the edge of the building, waiting. The elevator signaled its approach but when the doors opened, no one was inside. He stood up, his eyes scanning each level but not seeing her. He shifted back about five feet and took off towards the edge and pushed off from the side sailing through the air and landing in the uppermost parking lot. He stayed close to the ground, bracing himself.

A shadow shifted behind a van on the far side of the lot and then a man came into view, Michelle in his arms and a knife to her throat. They moved in front of the van and stopped. The doors opened and six others emptied. No one approached him though. He stood and finally the man holding Michelle spoke.

"We won't hurt her if you just let us go. But if you make a move towards us, I'll slit her throat."

Tony narrowed his eyes. _Let them feel our fury Spaniard. No one threatens her and lives._

The man shifted towards the van, assuming Tony wouldn't make trouble and that's when he moved. Faster than anyone could see, Tony reached into his jacket towards his side and pulled out a gun. The man was dead before he even hit the ground, a clean hole bored right through his skull.

"Michelle, move!"

He watched as she ran to a car as far away as she could get while the remaining men started to change. _Werewolves. How'd I guess?_

_I think it's time we show them exactly who they are dealing with._

Tony started a slow trot that broke into a full out run, leaping once he's made it half way to them. Everyone looked up, Michelle included who was watching hiding behind one of the cars. The men watched wide eyed as Tony descended, changing into a werewolf on his way down. Stunned, the werewolf on the right didn't move when Tony landed in front of him and his claw slashed near his throat. He heard himself gurgle before he felt it and looked down, blood spilling down his chest and matting his fur. He reached up and tried to cover the wound with one paw, looking over at Tony as he fell to the ground.

Tony sprang from the ground and landed on top of the van, smashing the windshield and causing the roof to cave in under his weight. He turned to the five werewolves still standing and looking up at him. He growled at them and suddenly his head felt fuzzy. His vision swam as he watched them climb up to the roof. Caine could feel his panic.

_Calm yourself Spaniard. It's happening, the change. You are becoming stronger._

Tony tried to control his breathing. One of the werewolves had made it to the roof just in time to see his normally brown eyes turn golden and burn bright. _Yes Spaniard, I can feel it. Call out now. The beasts of the earth are at your command._

Tony howled loudly, as loudly as he could. Michelle watched from behind the car, covering her ears at the splitting sound. _What's he doing?!_

_Easy, child. He is evolving, becoming what he's destined to become just as you shall in time._

_I don't understand. They're going to kill him! _Michelle stood ready to rush the group of wolves closing in on Tony from the roof of the van.

_No child, watch. He is gaining the abilities of my husband._

The wolf that had reached the roof first swiped at Tony, knocking him onto his back. Smiling down at him, the wolf reared back, readying a killing strike to Tony's throat. A flash breezed over his vision as something attached itself to the wolf and knocked it off the roof. Michelle watched as a large dog latched itself onto the werewolf's neck and locked down. The wolf struggled to pull the animal off but the dog had surprised him and when it finally bit down, the wolf sluggishly stepped forward once, then back and fell to the ground. The dog shook off the attack and trotted to where Michelle was hiding. She started backing up. _It's alright child. He will protect you._

Sure enough the dog stopped on the other side of the car and turned, the bloodied hair on its back standing up and growling in the direction of the remaining werewolves.

The four wolves had made it to the top of the van, but Tony wasn't there. They looked around confused and then spotted Michelle being guarded by the dog. They growled at each other and then jumped down, slowly making their way towards her. The dog backed up slowly as they approached his growling getting louder. He snapped a few times in their direction but they just kept coming. Michelle stood and every step they took towards her she took a step back. As pregnant as she was, there was no way she could out run them.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and blinked a few times. She looked around now, confused. The shadows, they were moving. She wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Everyone had stopped. All the light from the parking garage lamps seemed to be dimming. All the shadows were slithering to one spot behind the wolves. They looked down, watching the blackness crawl it's way past them and as they looked up to it's destination, they could see him.

Tony stood there, panting heavily and just watching them, waiting. His eyes were glowing golden again but this time he was human. He had pulled his sword and it hung limply by his side. All eyes were on him as the shadows seemed to melt into his space, becoming a part of him some how. Michelle watched the werewolves take a step back. He was scaring them and her. He was frightening. The wind was whipping his jacket and hair, the only movement coming from his direction.

He suddenly flipped the sword backwards, holding the hilt upside down, the blade pointing behind him. He sprinted towards the wolves and they flinched in surprise. He had moved so quickly he was in the middle of them before they had turned to focus. Tony swung to the right disemboweling one wolf instantly. The others started swinging and he ducked gracefully, spinning so his back was to them, flipping the sword and turning back around bringing it downward across the face of the middle wolf all in one motion. The injured wolf howled and grabbed at what was left of his head, knocking into the wolf to his right. Tony ducked another swipe from the wolf on the far left and threw his sword at the stunned werewolf trying to shove his companion off. The blade sank easily into the chest of the beast and he also howled, reaching out and pulling the other injured wolf down with him.

Tony straightened up and stood there, looking at the last one standing. The wolf bared his teeth and looked at the other fallen werewolves then back at Tony. He saw the wolf smirk, obviously smug that Tony was now weaponless. Panting hard, blood dripping from his hands and face, Tony waited for the beast to move. _We are sending a message Spaniard. No one touches what is ours._

The wolf watched as Tony licked the blood off of his top lip and he had barely taken a step before stopping. A searing pain in his head made him halt. The wolf blinked, the image of the vampire blurring in and out before his vision went completely black and he fell to the ground, blood and gore leaking from the hole in his head.

Michelle just stood there staring. She watched as Tony lowered his hand holding the gun, the barrel still smoking and slid it back inside his coat. He turned towards the wolf with his sword and pulled it out roughly. He had turned back and the man screamed out in agony and covered the wound with his hands. Tony put away his sword and looked down at the man.

"Who's sending you?"

The man coughed and lifted one bloody hand and flipped him off. "Fuck you."

Tony crouched down and grabbed the man by the hair, his eyes changing to a bright blue. He pulled his head back and bit into his neck. The man screamed again and struggled against him but eventually his strength gave out until Tony pushed him away, his body landing on top of the disemboweled werewolf.

Michelle couldn't move. She looked around at the bodies, the carnage that surrounded them. She knew he'd done it for her. They were attacking her, threatening her. She looked back at him. He stood there watching her, blood covering parts of his face and clothes. He didn't approach her and for some reason that made her eyes begin to water. She knew he felt guilty for his fury. How could she condemn him for his love for her? Michelle couldn't kill as he did, but she would protect those she loved no matter what.

Something cold and wet slipping over her hand made her break her introspection and look down. The dog that had helped them earlier had moved to her side and was licking wildly at her fingers, its tail wagging. She ignored the fact that it was spreading blood over her hand, and reached out to pet it.

"Michelle…"

She looked back at him at the sound of her name.

"What happened Tony? Those things you did? How?"

He approached her timidly and she had to force the wetness in her eyes not to fall at the look on his face. He thought she was afraid of him. She closed the distance between them and pulled him into her. His arms wrapped around her and his face dropped to her neck, breathing her in deep. He placed his hand on her rounded stomach.

"I couldn't let them hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

_There aren't many chapters in Part 2 so this one starts the beginning of a winding down. Prolly be only about 10 I'm thinking._

So, here's #4.

* * *

"So, are you guys getting married?"

Michelle's head snapped in the direction of her friend. Beth smirked and wrapped one arm around Michelle's waist.

"I didn't mean right now or anything. Just wondering if it's in the plan." Michelle blushed and flashed a nervous smile. Of course they'd talked about it. He hadn't come right out and asked though so as far as she knew, it wasn't anything happening soon. Beth's question had caught her off guard.

"I think we will one day. Just because you and Mick rushed out and had a shotgun wedding doesn't mean the rest of us have to." She poked the other woman in the side and they both laughed. They made their way out onto the back patio. Mick and Beth had come over for a cookout along with Kim and Chase. They settled in a few of the backyard chairs, saying hello to Bill as he flipped the burgers . A loud shriek turned everyone's attention to the tree line of the yard. Angela was cackling and making a beeline across the lawn. The foliage behind her shook and shimmied until Maia, the dog they had ultimately taken in, burst out. It was only a few seconds later that Michelle noticed the movement up in the tops of the trees and then she watched as Tony sprang from a limb and landed on all fours in front of Angela and the dog, cutting off their escape. He was in werewolf form so he dwarfed the little girl. That made no difference to her though.

"You don't scare me Uncle Tony!" She cackled again and attempted to tackle him. She could only get her arms around his forearm but Tony's acting skills kicked in and he fell over backwards, seemingly pinned beneath her and captured. Michelle couldn't help but get a tight feeling in her chest as she watched them. Angela had crawled up on his chest, sitting up triumphantly at her ability to tame the great beast. Of course her gloating didn't last long when Tony reached out a paw and tickled her enough to topple her from her throne. Michelle smiled and ran a hand over her stomach. Beth caught her movement out of the corner of her eye and smiled as well. "He's gonna be a great dad you know."

_He'll make an excellent husband also, my dear._

Michelle blushed a bit and went to say something but was cut off by Karen. The older werewolf had been doing some yard work and was making her way to Tony and Angela; she didn't look happy. Angela had started rolling around with Maia as Tony stood. Jack had also showed up and slipped through the patio doors just as Karen had started to yell. "Let me guess, the lawn again?" He glanced over at Bill.

"I got it earlier today when I went to collect some firewood for later." He looked over at Jack and rolled his eyes. Jack just smirked as everyone chuckled at the scene in front of them. There was Tony, standing about eight feet tall and looking chastised as Karen in her five foot seven glory, explained to him what he'd done.

Tony looked down at the woman he'd grown to care about like a sister. She had dirt on her clothes and her face and she was absolutely livid. It didn't matter if Karen was in human form or wolf form, she could be scary.

_I don't see why you put up with this Spaniard. You could crush her like a gnat._

_It's called humanity, Caine. You should get some._

_Humanity is a weakness you cannot afford. Besides, I did not see much humanity the night you dispatched those werewolves._

_That was different. You can't hide everything ya feel from me Caine. You aren't completely ruthless. Any time we even mention my son..._

_I do not wish to discuss this with you any further._

Tony smirked and it earned him another poke in the abdomen from Karen.

"Tony! Don't you dare laugh at me. What have I told you guys about claws in the lawn? Every time you use them out here I get little holes all over the place. You know the rule; you get to the tree line, retract them."

Against his better judgement Bill had decided to join in her tirade. "You know, it could be a way to save money on air rating the yard."

"I don't need your help Bill!"

Properly chastised he turned back to his burgers. "Well it was an idea."

"Just...please try and remember Tony." Karen laughed as he bent down and bumped his head into her side. She ran her hands over the top of his head. The ass. She could never stay mad at him for too long. He and Michelle had brought a sense of family to her and Bill. It was something they hadn't had for a very long time.

He kept pushing and she finally gave in. "Ok ok, I'm not mad. But, you _are _going to help me pull up this stump."

Tony walked past her to the area she was working in. He reared back and slammed his hand into the ground beside one of the stumps. Karen watched amazed as he pulled. It wasn't easy for him, but she could hear the roots start to crack. He slammed his other hand into the ground and gripped from the opposite side. His eyes were closed in concentration and his teeth gritting as he pulled as hard as he could. Slowly, the five foot wide tree stump eased out of the ground. His feet were digging into the ground, but eventually the roots gave way and the tree came out. He was panting heavily by the time he set it down next to a dazed Karen.

"How? How on earth...you know what, never mind. There's no use asking. The things you guys can do on a daily basis." She was shaking her head. "Well, thank you!"

She watched as slowly he changed back to human, still panting and leaning against the giant stump. His hair was a mess and he was sweaty with dirt all over his bare chest. He looked up at her and smirked; his voice low and rough with exhaustion. "You're welcome."

* * *

Michelle looked up from her magazine as Tony came padding into the bedroom from his shower. He vigorously shifted the towel over his hair, the strands and curls sticking this way and that. She giggled as he threw the fabric towards a corner and crawled up the bed toward her.

"And what are you laughin' at?" He ran one hand up her far side and lay his head on her left thigh, glancing up at her with a wide smile. She couldn't help but beam back. He had been so moody and nervous lately. This evolution of his was confusing and frightening but he was more worried about her than he let on. She felt the baby kick and gave a startled gasp, grinning bigger and pulling his hand up quick.

"I think he knows when you are close." Tony gently ran his hand along her stomach, shifting it under her shirt and along the edge of her jeans. He felt another kick and he raised his large eyes to hers. She was absolutely amazing. There was no doubt about it, women did glow when pregnant and Michelle shone like the sun.

_Your son will be strong, Spaniard. Of that I have no doubt._

_Yeah, thanks to his mother._

Michelle ran one hand through his damp hair, twirling pieces of it through her fingers. He sighed heavily at the feeling. "How are ya feelin'?" She shrugged and he saw her wince a bit. "As good as can be expected to be nine months pregnant."

Tony lifted up off her and moved to their dresser. He pulled open a drawer and she watched him palm something. He turned back to her with a smirk on his face and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to? I saw you put something behind your back." He sat next to her and raised his hands, fists closed. "Pick one." Michelle cocked her head and grinned, biting her lip in concentration. She tapped his left hand and he waved his fingers, showing her she had chosen incorrectly. She huffed in disappointment and he chuckled, closing his fists again and shaking them at her. She looked up at him and he winked. Michelle blushed and tapped his left hand again. This time when he opened his fist, he turned his hand over and she saw a beautiful and very old diamond ring.

Tony reached out slowly for her left hand. "This was my abuela's." She didn't dare breathe as the cool metal slid onto her finger. "Given how old I really am, you can imagine how rare this is." He bent over and ghosted his lips across the backs of her fingers, his breath snaking around her wrist as he spoke. "It's the only one of it's kind...just like you."

Michelle let out the breath she had been holding slowly, wetness clouding her view of him.

"Marry me Michelle."

She raised her other hand to his cheek and ran it along his jaw, watching as he nuzzled further against her touch, his eyes closed. He finally re-opened them and his eyes were burning blue, just like her's now were. "Yes. I'll marry you Tony." She sniffled and he smirked at her. "Even if you just told me to instead of actually asking." He chuffled and turned his mouth more towards her wrist and cut off her next smart remark by sinking his fangs into her flesh. She hissed and then moaned as he started to drink.

"When....mmmmm...when do you think we should do it?" She always had trouble collecting her thoughts when he was connected to her. Tony pulled back, his lips smeared lightly with her blood. The look on his face was bliss as he licked the last of her taste from his mouth. "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

Michelle palmed his face again and pulled him over her, kissing him lightly and tasting the copper. "I don't care about having anything fancy." She thought for a moment. "How about next Wednesday. I'm sure Karen wouldn't mind us having a ceremony out in the back." Tony nodded and went to lean in for another kiss when he felt a nudge on his abdomen. Michelle laughed out loud at that and pulled him back to her lips. "I guess someone else approves too."

* * *

"Sweet baby Jesus on a wheat thin, what is that on your finger?!"

Michelle knew nothing got past Karen but she had no idea that just walking into the kitchen the next morning would cause that kind of reaction.

Karen made a beeline towards her as everyone else at the breakfast table just snickered. The older woman grabbed her hand and brought it up for a closer inspection. Bill walked by on his way for more food, whistling as he caught a glimpse of the ring. "I think Mick is overpaying you Tony."

"What do ya mean "pay"?" Tony sauntered into the kitchen and took a seat next to Angela, pulling on one of the little girl's pigtails.

"So when is the date? Please tell me you aren't doing one of those long engagements." Michelle was sure she'd never seen Karen this excited. Bill just beamed brightly at his wife. They couldn't have children but Tony and Michelle were making a good substitute.

"Well, we were thinking about next Wednesday actually. Would you mind if we had the ceremony here, at the back of the property? The canopy of the trees would be perfect." Michelle watched her friend's eyes start to water as she nodded her head yes and pulled her into an awkward hug. "Of course my dear. Anything you guys want." She let go of Michelle and immediately started rummaging for a pad of paper and a pen. "Bill! We'll have to go shopping."

The silver werewolf just rolled his eyes. When did they _not _need to go shopping?

The chatter around the table suddenly faded out for Michelle and a sharp pain shot up her back. She braced herself against the wall and one hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"Michelle?" Chase stood up quickly from the table, bringing everyone's attention to her suddenly. Tony watched as she hunched and shot up out of his chair. "Michelle!"

Karen went to her and wrapped a supportive arm around her back. "Looks like someone isn't gonna wait for the wedding. Bill grab my bag." Karen smiled over at Tony. He was standing there, seemingly helpless and clawing nervously at the side of face. "Well daddy, are you ready?"

* * *

Marcus knocked heavily on the door.

"Enter."

Stephen was inside, bent over the multitude of papers that were strewn all over the desk and floor. This is all he did. Search. He was piecing together what he thought would tell him how to make a cure.

Marcus thought he'd lost his mind.

Saunders glanced up at his 2nd in command. "I hope you have good news for me Marcus."

"I do. Our little game has payed off. Intel says a ceremony will be held at the Buchanan's next Wednesday. It's supposed to be small. If we are going to strike, this is the perfect time."

"You're sure about this? The child wasn't just toying with you?" Marcus was expecting this. Stephen had thought his idea was crazy but it had worked. Angela Edmonds had no idea that her furry friend was actually him. "She has no idea who I am. She has no reason to lie. She was chatting excitedly about it for hours."

Marcus watched as Stephen leaned back in his chair, his hand worrying his chin in thought. "There's more." Stephen's eyes focused back on the other man. "Michelle Dessler went into labor a few hours ago." Now, Marcus watched as a broad smile lit up his leader's features.

"Get everyone ready. We strike on Wednesday."


	5. Chapter 5

_Please don't kill me for this. And before anyone asks, it's going to get worse._

* * *

"Bill!"

Bill Buchanan flinched at the pitch of his wife's voice. He loved Karen, he really did but this wedding was going to be the death of him. Over the past week she'd ran herself ragged trying to get everything settled and ready and today was the big day. He couldn't remember the last time she called for him in something less than a desperate tone.

"What Karen? I'm trying to finish up the chairs!" He walked back down the hallway and found her just inside Michelle's room, holding the newest edition to their "family." The baby may not be related to them by blood, but that didn't mean Bill and Karen wouldn't love it till the day they died. At first he'd looked upon his wife sadly when she'd take the baby into her arms. Werewolves could have children, but _they _couldn't. After a few days though, it was clear that Karen was as giddy as a school girl over the little man. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she coo'd at the tiny bundle, a tan face and two arms peeking over the blanket. A shock of wild brown curly hair let anyone who saw him know, this was Michelle and Tony's kid.

"Can you take Gabe to Tony? I've got to help Michelle get into her dress before people start showing up." He made the switch off like a pro, pulling the baby against his shoulder.

"You got half an hour." The glare he got in return made him roll his eyes and turn.

He made his way to the other side of the house and entered Tony's room just as he whisked by in an open shirt with his pants barely fastened. Bill smirked as he watched the overly powerful man basically freak out over his wedding day. "I brought someone to see daddy." Tony turned at the sound of his voice and Bill watched his face instantly soften and a smile break out. He approached them and Gabe smiled, Tony lifting him from Bill. "Hey there kid. Uncle Bill shielding you from Aunt Karen's panic face?" The boy gurgled up at his father. Bill smiled at them. For only being a week old, the kid was perceptive. He'd have to ask Tony about that later.

"Everything going ok over here? Need any help?" Bill smiled and Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"Let me guess, everything is fine over on the female side?" Tony slung Gabe over his shoulder and walked back into the room, laying the baby down in a bundle of bed clothes and started buttoning up his shirt. "How would we ever feed ourselves without them Bill?" He tucked his shirt into his pants.

Bill snickered. "I'm going to go out and finish placing the chairs. You want me to take Gabe with me?"

"Nah, he can stick around. I might need help with my tie." Bill smiled and went to turn. "Bill...it's good isn't it? Being married?"

Bill's smile grew bigger and a look that Tony didn't know how to interpret spread over his face. "Best decision you'll ever make."

* * *

"Michelle...you look breathtaking."

Michelle gave Bill a watery smile as he approached her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you so much for doing this. Letting us have the ceremony here was enough but, I really couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have give me away."

"I'm honored to do it. You and Tony...you mean a lot to Karen and I. And with Gabriel here now, it's just all something we thought we'd never have." He pulled her arm around his as they heard music start to play from the back yard. "Speaking of, I left Gabe with Karen. She's in the front row of course, already crying."

Michelle laughed. "I hope you gave her enough tissues."

"They don't make enough tissues for this, Michelle. But I did leave an entire box in the seat next to her."

"How did that go over?"

He sighed and fiddled with the front of his jacket. "She smacked me with it and told me to get my ass in gear."

Angela was making her way between the few rows of people that were in attendance. It was just a smattering of their closest friends. Michelle smiled as she watched Kim take picture after picture of Angela and then she flat out busted out laughing when the little girl stopped in the aisle and just dumped the rest of the flowers. Her eyes floated over to her husband to be and she drew in a deep breath.

_You have chosen well my dear. He is truly the other half of your soul. Caine would not have agreed to anyone less worthy._

_I feel strange. Like my skin is charged._

_It is the bonding. You are stronger together than separate. You will change as your beloved has._

Bill spoke up, breaking her conversation with Lilith. "Well, ready to get hitched?"

Michelle smiled up at him and took another deep breath as they stepped out into the yard.

* * *

Looking back on the afternoon, Michelle was surprised everything had gone so quickly. One minute Bill was leading her out into the sun and the next she was being announced as Mrs. Anthony Almeida. Her gaze glanced to her left where she smiled and watched as Tony danced with Angela, the little girl riding on the tops of his feet. Bill and Karen were huddled close on the dance floor and Kim was trying her best to keep Jack and Chase from stringing condoms on Tony's car. This year had been a whirlwind of change and sadness. There wasn't anywhere else Michelle would rather be.

A gurgle and frantic movement from her arms pulled her eyes down. Gabe smiled up at her and she tickled him under his chin. "Don't start that tactic with me. I can barely fight it off when your father does it."

"What am I doin'?" Michelle tilted her face up and smiled into the kiss Tony dropped on her lips. He sat down beside her and reached for the baby. She patted his little back as Tony propped him up on his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her chair.

"Do you...do you think he's going to be ok?"

Tony moved his free hand to her face, running his fingers along her skin. "He's going to be fine. Whatever happens, whatever, side effects, he has from being who he is, he'll be fine. We'll be fine." Michelle smiled at him and turned to run her lips along the inside of his wrist, her eyes shifting to blue. Tony breathed in deep and his eyes flashed blue as well. Gabe took that moment to let out a loud wail.

Tony pulled him from his shoulder and cradled him. "Hey, what's up kid?" Gabe wouldn't stop crying and Tony felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He handed the baby over to Michelle and looked up in time to see Bill, Karen and Jack exchange looks. Something wasn't right.

"Tony? What's wrong?" It was like he couldn't hear her.

_I feel something Spaniard. Something doesn't belong. Someone is here. Your son, he felt it as well. Get them out of here._

"I want ya to take Gabe and get inside the house." Before she could protest he was yelling for Karen. "Karen! Can you take Michelle back inside the house?" Bill and Jack came up. "You feel it too?"

Bill spoke first. "I can smell something. It's not familiar." Karen was explaining the situation to the rest of the guests. Kim and Chase took Angela towards the house.

"Tony? What's going on?" She bounced Gabe lightly, trying to settle him down.

"Please baby, go with Karen. Just trust me." He dropped a light kiss on her lips and she nodded slightly, a deep look of worry on her face. Karen ushered her forward and she shifted Gabe in her arms, turning and making her way towards the house. A loud popping noise from the trees pulled her attention back around and she watched in horror as a pack of werewolves broke from the forest. All hell seemed to break loose.

Karen moved in front of her and Gabe, pushing them towards the house but she frantically searched the yard for Tony. Werewolves and vampires fought everywhere and finally she made him out near the far end of the yard. He was with Bill, trying to fend off two wolves that had them pinned together. Bill had already changed but Tony hadn't, the front of his suit already stained with blood and his eyes glowing blue. They managed to get one wolf down and Tony bit furiously into his neck, his squirming coming to a slow stop. Bill swiped at the other, catching him off guard and leaving Bill with an opening to grab him by the neck. Tony's focus was on the wolf Bill held onto so he didn't see the man approaching him from behind.

"Tony!" But she was too late. Michelle watched, stunned, as the man slipped a long silver blade into his back, the metal exiting from his chest. She frantically handed Gabe to Karen and took off towards them. "Michelle, no!"

She pushed through the fighting, getting knocked down more than once through the crowd. Bill had turned at her scream and two men joined the man who'd stabbed Tony. Lifting guns, they shot Bill and he let out a roar, dropping the wolf he was holding. He fell to the ground and starting shifting back human. Tony had dropped to his knees, sluggishly reaching for the blade in his back. Who she assumed was the leader, pulled another gun from his coat and emptied it into Tony's back. Michelle watched in slow motion as he twitched with each shot, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. The prickling on her skin from earlier grew more intense and her eyes started to burn yellow.

_Calm yourself child. You are changing. You can help, just make your way to him._

Michelle reached him, ignoring the chaos around her. She dropped to her knees, tears burning her vision. He was dying, she could feel it. Tony was still on his knees, leaning on one hand, the other weakly grasping the blade in his chest.

_What do I do? He's dying!_

_Touch him child. Only you can heal him._

She reached out and placed her palm against his face. He didn't look at her, a long string of blood flowing from his lips. Her head started to feel funny and Tony closed his eyes at the sensation. She watched as one of the bullet holes in his back, started to close; a strange blue substance leaking from the wound. Before another wound could start to heal her grip on him was broken, the leader grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

"Now now my dear, none of that." He slapped her across the face and threw her to the other two men with him. "Restrain her and call the others back." He looked down at Tony. "We got what we came for."

Michelle fought and struggled as hard as she could, but one of the men injected her with something. Her vision swam and tears trailed her face as she looked down at Tony.

The leader smirked down at him, kicking him onto his back. "Well Almeida, it looks like I won."

Right before she blacked out, Michelle saw him raise his gun and put one final bullet into Tony's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Don't faint. It's really here. You aren't drunk or anything. Very sorry it's taken this long. I should be updating more frequently now that summer is over._

PG

* * *

"Michelle!"

Bill flinched at the sharp scream, the anger and despair causing his teeth to clench. He narrowed his eyes in pain as his movement caused the wound in his shoulder to flare. He kept his gaze on his friend strapped to the table he was standing next too. The man who he'd come to love like a son and who's family had been suddenly and violently ripped apart.

"Bill...Bill look at me!" Deep blue eyes looked up to see the doctor currently trying to help Tony. "I need you to hold him down Bill. I can't work on him when he's in this kind of state."

He'd only met Baker once and even then it'd been under better circumstances. The man was a vampire and they'd fought together during the first World War. Bill remembers him in action then and knows that Josef sent away for the very best for Tony. He was going to need it.

Bill reached out and applied pressure to the middle of Tony's chest. Under normal conditions he'd be no match for the young hybrid. But given the amount of shots he'd taken, the kind of shots they were and frankly, the fact that Michelle's presence kept him sane on a good day, he was worried at how easily he could keep Tony down.

"Michelle! Where is she?! Why won't you let me go to her?!" Tony's thrashing grew in strength but Bill was able to keep him from knocking the doctor back like before. Blood was pouring from five round wounds displaced along his body. His color was pale and the blood still hadn't been cleaned from his face. The sword had been removed as soon as Jack had made it to Tony. That wound had once it was removed. The gunshots though, they weren't closing and Baker didn't look like he was pleased.

Bill watched as the doc took a small vile and collected a sample of the blue liquid leaking from the wounds. Baker turned to his equipment, mixing various substances with the vial. The color in the glass turned a dark brown and he shot worried eyes on Buchanan.

"We got a problem."

* * *

The sharp crack of flesh meeting bone echoed in the cell as Saunders back handed Michelle. She kept her face turned away, her breathing picking up with every hit he delivered.

"You _will _tell me what I need to know. It's just a matter of time."

Michelle slowly raised her eyes to his. She licked her lips tasting her own blood, fierce blue eyes glowing up at him. _Tell him nothing child. He will kill us anyway._

Stephen smirked at her strength. "Is she talking to you? The dark mother? She telling you how to escape?" He reached out and attempted to touch her hair, but Michelle flinched back; the clanging of her chains bouncing off the stone walls.

"Fiesty aren't we? It'll get you no where. I know what I'm doing and you'll stay caged down here till you give me what I want. How do I reverse the change?"

She turned her face away again, refusing to show him any weakness. He laughed and stepped closer to her, his whisper caused her hair to flutter.

"I think I may have killed him you know? Tony. I shot him full of silver nitrate mixed with liquid ultra-violet light. I'm sure the sword through the chest didn't help." He grinned as she jerked away from him. "I'm afraid the king has fallen from his throne."

_Do not listen to him child._

Michelle closed her eyes. She could feel him, off in the distance, fading away. His presence was like a breeze, quick and calming but leaving her. _Michelle..._

Marcus entered the cell frowning at the scene in front of him. He wasn't a vampire lover, but if this woman was who she claimed to be... He shook off his hesitation. If Stephen saw any sign of weakness he'd dispatch him in an instant. Still, he couldn't quite rid himself of the feeling that this was all going to backfire spectacularly. He stopped behind his friend and leader. "Everything is in place."

Saunders never took his eyes off Michelle as he spoke. "The woman has been told?"

"Yes sir. She awaits our call."

Marcus watched as Stephen lifted Michelle's face to his as gently as any lover. "You will learn quickly my queen. I always get what I want."

Michelle's eyes narrowed in defiance, her voice dropping low. "He will come for me."

Stephen pulled her close and kissed her cheek, his lips brushing across her skin. His words, not his actions, caused her to shiver.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

"They shot him with what?!"

Bill looked over at Jack's shout. Josef and Mick were pacing while Karen bounced Gabe on her side, trying to calm him down. The kid had been a handful since the attack. If Bill didn't know any better, he'd say the boy knew exactly what was going on.

"They've developed perfect ammunition against someone like Tony and Michelle. I haven't studied them to know for sure, but giving they have the abilities of the lycan and the vampire, this combination is really ingenious." Baker held up the vial that had the sample from Tony. "The silver nitrate keeps them from changing into a werewolf and the liquid UV is weakening him. It's slower than usual silver poisoning, but it's not healing. In fact, I don't know what to do about it."

Karen pulled Gabe closer to her shoulder. "He needs Michelle." Everyone turned to her. "During the attack, I saw her run to him and...do something."

"I saw it too." Bill was looking down but raised his head when he felt eyes on him. "After I was shot, I saw her eyes. They were yellow. Glowing yellow."

Baker's gaze shifted up in concentration, then he went to his room and came back with a book. "She's evolving." He laid the book on the coffee table, pointing to a drawing. Everyone came closer and leaned in, the black ink sketch displaying a woman surrounded by energy. "I suspect he's changed as well, we just haven't seen it. They should both take on the abilities and properties of their...well guests for lack of a better term."

"You're kidding right? You're saying they are _becoming _Caine and Lilith?" Josef glanced back down at the drawing, his brows knitting together.

Baker nodded enthusiastically. "It makes sense. The prophecy talks about the _reincarnation_ of the dark mother." He shrugged. "It's just no one was expecting Caine to follow her."

Jack was the first one to voice what they were all suddenly thinking. "If Caine loved Lilith half as much as Tony loves Michelle, it isn't a surprise."

"So what do we do? We can't heal him and we don't have Michelle. Although we are pretty sure we know where Saunders took her." Josef started to pace again. "You all realize this is going to cause more problems than we are even anticipating? There is a chance this causes us to have a full on war on our hands. Werewolves already distrust vampires, present company excluded of course." He shot a sardonic smile at Bill and Karen. "Once the word is out that Caine has returned along with the dark mother, all hell will break loose. Every emo night stalker in a hundred mile radius will be scrambling to get to Michelle. And you can be damn sure the lycans aren't going to like taking orders from a once vampire."

The room went silent. Everyone internally debating on what could possibly be done. They all jumped when someone spoke from the doorway.

"I'll tell ya what we are gonna do."

After the initial shock all eyes turned toward Tony, standing shirtless and bloody in the entrance to the room. His breathing was labored but heavy and his voice was raw from his previous yelling. Each open wound was clear and made a twisted connect the dots pattern across his chest. Hair sweaty and falling into his eyes, his face streaked with blood; he looked like death warmed over. He was looking at the floor, his sword hanging from his hand at his side. The door jam was holding him up, but once he raised his eyes to the room, no one questioned his determination.

"We're gonna go get her. And then I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally got the next chapter out. Hope you guys are still around to read it._

_R - for situations and violence_

* * *

Marcus walked into the control room. Screens lined each side of him and he spent a few moments observing their prisoner. Michelle hadn't given them any trouble, besides not giving them the information Stephen wanted. He watched as she paced in her small area, the chains on her wrists and ankles clinking as she made her way back and forth. It made him nervous. They could watch her as much as they wanted but they couldn't control her discussions with the dark mother. Sure, plenty of them had the ability to sway the minds of others but no one possessed the experience required to control Lilith.

Marcus looked around at the monitors. Stephen had spared no expense in setting up the surveillance system. He wanted her watched every second she was here. The monitors displayed her from every possible angle, close up and from a distance. The hallway leading to the cell was displayed as well. If she moved or even sneezed they'd get it.

"Has anything changed?"

"Nothing sir." The first technician glanced over his shoulder at Marcus. "She hasn't said a word. She either paces or sits. She's definitely speaking to her "friend" though. Every now and then she gets this look on her face like she's not really there." He turned back to the monitor and smirked. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm getting paid to sit and watch a beautiful woman all day."

Marcus leaned closer to one of the displays. "Her beauty is dangerous my friend. Not only could she tear you apart with her bare hands, her husband would gut you for looking at her wrong."

The tech just shook his head. "Isn't her husband dead now?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Stephen isn't stupid enough to believe that. He was just trying to get her riled up, hoping she'd let something slip."

"He'd be weakened though, wouldn't he? I heard the boss emptied his gun at point blank range and ran a sword through his chest."

Marcus sighed. _The young and inexperienced,_ he thought. "Trust me when I say even weakened, you wouldn't want to have to deal with him."

Another technician at the displays behind them spoke up quickly. "Sir! We have movement at the east entrance. Someone has tripped the alarm."

Marcus turned towards the other bank of monitors. "Pull up the east entrance feed." He watched as the display flickered and Michelle was replaced by the east wall outside the compound. A mortal wouldn't have been able to see it, but to Marcus's sharp wolf eyes, the shadows were moving. He leaned in and squinted, his heart starting to beat a bit faster at what he was seeing. At first it didn't look like anything, but movement on the ground between the shadow of a tree and the shadow of the wall caught his eye. The inky blackness seemed to merge somehow. "Rewind back ten seconds and close in on the ground near the wall."

The tech did as he was told and this time, Marcus's heart jumped. There, on the screen, was Almeida. The hybrid wasn't just moving along the darkness, he was _using _it. Marcus watched as the man jumped from one shadow to the next. _What the hell has Stephen gotten us into?_

The original tech he had been speaking with broke his study of the footage. "Sir, she stopped pacing."

Marcus turned back to where he was watching Michelle before and leaned in close. She had indeed stopped her pacing and was standing there, her eyes trained on the floor.

"What's she doing?" the tech questioned.

Before Marcus could respond, Michelle slowly raised her gaze to the camera, staring directly at him. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Alert the ground teams that we have company. He wouldn't have come alone. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight."

He no more got the statement out than the cameras all shut off, causing a dizzying flicker from the snow of the many screens.

Marcus looked around worriedly before pulling himself up straighter. He turned to leave the control room. "Alert the ground teams. I'm going to inform Stephen we have a problem."

* * *

"Something just happened."

Michelle shivered a little and looked back up at the camera she'd been staring at. She remembered focusing on it; remembered a feeling in the back of her mind but she had no clue what she'd done. She could feel Lilith radiate pride.

_You are changing, child. You now have the gift of Auspex._

Lilith could feel Michelle's confusion. _The gift of senses, my dear. Our kind have always been able to see, hear and feel more than a mortal but with Auspex, it goes well beyond that. What you felt just now was your soul reaching out for your beloved. He is near and you could feel it. If you concentrate, you can go to him._

_Go to him? How? I'm chained to the wall. _

_Your soul, child. Send him your soul._

Michelle still had no idea what she was talking about or how to even begin to do what she was suggesting.

_Close your eyes. Picture him, your Spaniard. Imagine you are together, reach out with your passion._

Taking in a deep breath, Michelle did as she was told. She pictured their wedding, the way he looked at her as they said their vows. She could see him, standing next to her, promising to always love her. She shivered again and the hair rose from her arms. The image of Bill and Karen's backyard faded to the outside wall of the compound and suddenly he was there. Either he couldn't see her or he hadn't noticed her presence.

Tony moved from one shadow to the next. The guard currently in his sights fired wildly into the darkness and didn't have a chance of dodging the sharp blade of Tony's sword. Michelle watched as her husband took the man's armed hand off with one swift stroke. He had the guard by the throat before the severed limb had even touched the ground. She gasped as Tony materialized slowly out of the shadows. The blackness drew in towards his body, painting from his waist down and drawing out the rest of his legs.

"Where is she?" She could hear the rasp in his voice. The bullet wounds were glaring on his chest and a thin line of bluish liquid ran from a few of them.

The man's eyes started to turn yellow and the pupils tilted vertical as he tried to change forms in Tony's hand. Tony tightened his grip, cutting off the guard's oxygen. "Answer me."

Hands flailing wildly, the man clawed at Tony's hold but he never spoke. Tony pulled him in closer and narrowed his eyes, then flinched briefly. Michelle couldn't mistake the sharp crack of bone as he snapped the guard's neck. She reached out to soothe the anger from his face but her hand passed right through him. Her action didn't go unnoticed though as he shot straight up and swung his sword around to guard his front; his eyes sweeping from one side to another.

_"Tony..."_ Michelle spoke, moving around in front of him.

He dropped his sword hand to his side and glanced around timidly. "Michelle!? Where are you?"

_"They have me chained in a cell under the compound."_

His eyes squinted in anger and then in confusion. "Why can't I see you? How are you talking to me?"

_"I don't have time to explain it. I don't even know if I could. But they were expecting you."_ Her voice dropped low and he could feel her fear. _"Be careful Tony. He has men posted all around the compound."_

"I'm coming Michelle. I don't care how many people he has. I'll kill every last one of'm." She watched as he started to blend back into the shadows, his eyes glowing blue.

_"There are cameras-"_ She cut off unexpectedly and then there was nothing but silence.

"Michelle? Michelle?!"

_She is not here anymore Spaniard._

_Nice of you to join me. Where the hell have you been?_

For the first time since Caine had arrived, Tony got the impression he wasn't sure how to express himself. Finally he broke the silence and his tone was as sad as it was surprising to Tony. _I have lost her once already, Anthony. When you and your beloved allowed us to be together again, my heart was re-grown. To lose her once more...I do not think I could bear it._

Not once, had Caine ever called Tony by his given name. He gripped the handle of his sword tighter and closed his eyes, feeding the older vampire all his determination and fury. _Then how about we go in there and make sure that doesn't happen._

Tony could feel Caine shift all his strength to him. The back of his mind started to hum and he could feel himself changing again. No doubt his eyes were glowing golden. _I am giving you everything I have Spaniard. Let us go and tear this place asunder._

Silently Tony melted back into the shadows and made his way inside the compound.

* * *

Michelle coughed into the ground and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She cracked her eyes open and noticed a small pool of blood directly under her. Raising one hand up she wiped off the corner of her mouth and turned to who had struck her.

The technician, Jonas was his name, smirked down at their prisoner. Once Marcus had left the control room he'd sent the others to dispatch the ground teams, leaving their charge all alone. Saunders may want her alive but who would care if he had a little fun with her? "Get up."

Michelle's eyes narrowed but she did as she was told, stepping back against the wall and as far away from Jonas as she could.

"Oh what's wrong? Do I scare you?" He snorted. "Good. I tend to like a little fear in my women." He stepped closer to her and she flattened herself against the cold stone.

Jonas smirked again and reached out to lean one hand on the wall near her head. He moved closer to her neck and breathed her in. Michelle turned away in disgust and closed her eyes. The back of her head was humming again like before and she felt her eyes tingle.

_Do not fight it, child. He means to do you harm. I mean to help you return the favor._

"What is it? I'm not your type?" Jonas pulled her around to face him and the smile on his face dropped once he got a good look at her. Her eyes were glowing yellow and her fangs had dropped. There was something in her gaze, something that told him what he was doing was wrong. What he had always done was wrong. A small fire started in his chest and slowly built throughout his limbs. His breathing became labored and he couldn't keep up with the pain that was spreading along inside him. He was evil, he knew that now; could feel it to the very core of his being and he deserved to be punished. He would consider it an honor to die by her hand.

Jonas didn't say another word, just dropped down to his knees, wincing from the incredible pain that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. As if he had no control over himself, he reached to his side and pulled his knife. He brought the blade up to his throat and at last Michelle could see the recognition and fear of what he was about to do in his eyes. Wordlessly he pleaded with her, but she just smiled back at him, eyes burning brighter.

"What is it, Jonas? Am I not your type?"

And with that he pulled the blade from one side to the other swiftly, slitting his own throat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just one more after this and then the epilogue which has already been written. Part 2 is almost done. Very sorry it takes me longer to write now, but I fear that's not going to change._

PG

* * *

Tony's skin prickled as he pulled out from a set of shadows around the corner from the bank of rooms he assumed were holding cells. He looked down and watched as his hand went from a swirling, opaque mass to it's normal shade of tan. Flexing his fingers, he twisted his hand front to back.

_It will become second nature, Spaniard. Your control is impressive already._

_Yeah, but that doesn't mean this isn't weird._

Caine was cut off as Tony moved forward around the corner, checking each cell as he passed. He limped slightly and grimaced as he leaned up to glance through the bars in the opening of each door. The shots from earlier were still leaking, the blue substance making multiple small rivers down his torso and back. The liquid made his skin feel raw where ever it touched and he grabbed at his gut as a sharp pain shot through his middle. He stopped, leaning against the wall on his left hand by the last door at the end of the hall; his sword scraping the ground as it hung limply from his other hand.

The tingle in his mind cut through the brief moment of pain and he knew he'd found her. Tony didn't even stop to sense if others were in the room, just hauled his leg back and kicked the door in splintering it on the hinges. She was there, just like he knew she would be but the shape he found her in made his eyes burn blue. The quick intake of breath he took did nothing to quiet his anger.

Michelle was on all fours, her face wet from the tears she'd let fall quietly. She knew he was there but she didn't look up. She couldn't. What had she done? Closing her eyes she could still see the guard's face, the look of terror right before he'd pulled the blade. She noticed Tony's bare feet when she opened her eyes; she hadn't even heard him move. Her gaze traveled up over his dark jeans to his chest which was rising and falling heavily. The blue liquid trailed and bent over the muscles of his stomach that were noticeably clenched. He was mad. Beyond mad.

His blue gaze followed her form from head to toe and then cut to the body of the man lying next to her. He breathed in again once his eyes fell on the pool of blood slowly making it's way towards her hands. Tony knelt and cupped the side of her face turning her head to the left to get a better look at her. A large purplish bruise was already healing but he narrowed his eyes anyway.

"He do that?" His head jerked towards the dead man.

Michelle leaned into his touch as she rose to her knees. She brought her hands up to balance on his shoulders, her eyes never meeting his. Tony felt her breath against the inside of his wrist and finally she gave a small nod. He touched her chin and she tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm glad you killed him."

One of his thumbs swiped gently at a tear and she pulled herself together enough to stand along with him.

"So how did you..." Tony didn't want to just flat out ask 'kill him.' She seemed a little freaked about the whole thing. He sometimes forgot that Michelle hadn't been in this world for as long as he had.

"I...I'm not sure. One minute he was...he had approached me and then I felt this sensation in the back of my mind. I had it earlier when I was able to heal you." Michelle spoke brokenly and fast and Tony pulled her into him. She buried her face into his neck.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're changing, just like I was."

She ran a hand over one of the wounds in his chest and he groaned lightly. Backing away a little, she placed both her palms on his chest. Her eyes met his and Tony shivered. "I can heal you."

Her eyes began to glow and she kept them on him as she started the process.

* * *

Marcus made his way to Stephen. The leader were waiting on a balcony overlooking the courtyard from the holding cells. He came to a stop next to his friend and tilted his head to look at him. Stephen was all calm, cool business. Marcus on the other hand was a ball of nervous energy. This idea was suicide and he was seriously beginning to think he'd made a mistake following Stephen into this plan.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Stephen. I'm not sure baiting him will work in our favor." Marcus tapped his fingers against the railing, watching the exit from the cell building. Almeida and his bride would come from that direction any minute.

Stephen just smiled and kept his eyes on the same place as Marcus. "Have some faith, Marcus. We hold all the cards." He took a moment to glance around the shadows of the courtyard. "Are the others here?"

"Yes. Bill and Jack were spotted in the eastern corridor. The others seem to be waiting for a call to move in."

Laughing, Stephen turned to his long time friend and tried to calm him. "Stop fidgeting, Marcus. They are all here except one. That's exactly what we wanted." He placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I can't help it. Forgive me if I think you are completely insane by bringing the most influential vampires and werewolves into our home to kill us." He only made Stephen laugh harder.

"Always keep the big picture in mind." Marcus squinted in confusion but Stephen had already turned his attention back to the courtyard. "Go make sure the rest are ready to go in. I think we are about to have company."

* * *

Tony edged out of the darkness first, Michelle coming up close behind him. They both scanned the courtyard warily.

"This is a trick." Tony turned when she spoke. Michelle looked at him, trying to explain what she was feeling. "I can feel something. There are people nearby. It's like I can feel their anger, their hatred." She placed a palm against her head. "It's similar to before, with the guard."

Flood lights nearly blinded them as the courtyard exploded in brightness. The edges held teams of werewolves, all sitting and waiting to move in. Tony narrowed his eyes and his breath picked up. His gums tingled and he could feel his bones start to shift. He looked behind him and Michelle had picked up on what was going on. She was already halfway changed into the wolf so he just turned back around, closed his eyes and let the process take over. Side by side they surveyed the area, sniffing at the air.

"Glad you could make it Almeida."

Tony's head shot quickly over to the sound and he growled as he saw Stephen and another man hiding away up on a balcony. "All healed and ready to go I see. Good. This should be pretty entertaining."

Tony moved up closer to the middle of the courtyard, Michelle following close behind. Stephen smirked. "Kill them."

Michelle turned to cover Tony's back as the line of werewolves began to move in.


	9. Chapter 9

_FINALLY! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which has already been written. That should be up in the next day or so._

_Gah, I love being back._

* * *

Jack and Bill came up over the roof of the eastern most building and stopped. The lights in the courtyard below were bright but they could make out the two forms they'd been looking for.

"There, right in the middle." Jack pointed and turned to the silver wolf. Bill nodded. Jack turned back. "Looks like they already have company." Before they had a chance to rest, Tony reared back and let out a long howl. This time as Jack turned to his partner, his eyes were glowing. "That's the signal, let's go."

* * *

The signal echoed as the first few wolves descend on them. Michelle ducked, trying to remember everything Tony and Bill taught her. She swung wide with one arm and missed but before the wolf has time to counter she sees Tony's long arm reach out and grab him by the head. A sickening crunch later and the wolf dropped to the ground, neck broken.

This time when the next tries she swipes dead center and he draws back staggering, clutching at the gashes along his chest. Michelle glances over her shoulder and sees Tony is busy with two others. Pain shoots through her shoulder and she turns back to claw at the wolf who's shaken off his pain and sank his fangs deep into her back. Howling she reaches back frantically and bends, pulling him over her shoulder to the ground. It doesn't take long for the wolf to jump up and Michelle starts backing toward the wall of the closest building. Tony is still working with his two and this one is advancing on her. Movement over the wolf's left shoulder catches her eye and before he can turn, a bloody fist shoots out the middle of his chest and retreats as quickly as it came. The wolf staggers for a few moments looking down at the hole before hitting the ground. Michelle's breathing is heavy from the encounter but she makes a knowing growl.

Jack just smirked and shook the blood off his hand. "You didn't think we'd let Tony have all the fun did you?" He'd barely finished before he was off dealing with another wolf. They were coming faster now and the courtyard was a flurry of violence. Pushing off the wall she randomly chose another wolf and set in to show them what she'd learned.

* * *

Stephen hadn't moved. His eyes tracked the multiple battles going on down below. Marcus glanced his way every now and then. He seemed so calm, like he was waiting for something. Marcus, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. He paced and watched as his teams fought bravely, but were being thinned ever so slowly. He glanced back up at Stephen. Something didn't seem right.

"Had you planned on us winning this fight?"

Stephen smiled but it was without mirth. "Marcus, you were always so short sighted." His eyes never left the courtyard. "This fight means more than you can even imagine."

Marcus gave his friend a confused look but his words were cut off as Stephen pulled back on the railing and jumped down into the violence below. Pushing his way past several of his own men, Marcus sees he's making his way to Almeida.

Stephen's skin begins to burn and itch as it stretches and pulls into the wolf as he readies to ambush Tony. He pulls one massive claw back, his feral grin already anticipating the damage he's about to do, when Tony bows low and his strike just misses digging into his shoulder. Stephen growls low in anger and the two circle each other.

Tony strikes first this time, lunging and biting into Saunders forearm. Stephen is a bit taken aback at how fast Almeida is. He swings his other arm down, breaking Tony's hold. Before Tony can reset his stance, Stephen pulls a knife and brings it up, just missing Tony's right eye but managing to slice him open anyway. Blood pours between Tony's claws and he hunches low, growling up at Stephen.

Saunders had changed back human, the smirk planted perfectly on his face. "Does that sting? Looks like it hurts like hell."

Tony shifted back human as well and the burning around his eye told him it was no ordinary wound. "Silver. Of course." He reached back behind him and from what Saunders could only say was the shadows, Tony pulled two swords. "Too bad you brought a knife to a sword fight."

Without any warning, Tony lunged, the blades making a whistling sound as they swiped at Saunders. He pulled back, the swords just missing him. Turning, he ran toward the side of one the buildings and began to scale it, Tony hot on his heels. The fighting around the courtyard had died down; everyone wanting to watch the two enemies.

Stephen got to the top of the building first. As Tony came up right behind him, he didn't expect the fist that came over the side. Stunned he lost his footing and landed face first on the roof of the building. Saunders didn't waste his chance and shot forward, bringing the dagger down quickly toward Tony's back. Almeida rolled to the right and the dagger cracked the black top. Tony swung his arm out blindly and managed to nick Stephen's arm.

He grunted and grabbed at the flesh wound. Blood dripped from his fingers as he pulled his hand back to check the damage. He looked up at Tony as the hybrid got back on his feet. Saunders smiled.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Tony was panting, sweat rolling down the front of his chest.

"You have no idea what is happening tonight. How important this all is."

Tony rushed him again and Saunders jumped over the side of building, heading back down to the courtyard. He didn't expect Tony to throw one of the swords at the last minute. He shrieked as the blade dug deep into his back. Instead of the graceful landing he had planned, he barely broke his fall with his hands. He could feel the broken bones in his legs and feet start to heal. Blood dripped from his mouth where he'd cracked his teeth together. He stood and turned, glaring up at Almeida. He reached behind him and pulled the sword out, the blade falling to the ground beside him.

A little dazed from the stab wound and his fall, Stephen rocked back and forth on his feet trying to keep his eyes on Tony. Again, he looked at the hybrid and smirked. "Tell me Tony...where is your son?"

Almeida was standing on the edge of the building and Saunders watched his eyes begin to glow bright blue. He could even see his knuckles turn white on the handle of the blade he still carried.

Behind Saunders, Michelle heard what he said and moved towards him slowly. Fear and confusion tinted her voice. "Why...why would you ask that?"

Stephen kept his eyes on Tony but motioned toward Michelle with his head. "You left him with the older werewolf female. Isn't that correct?"

Tony heard Michelle gasp and he jumped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Stephen barely had time to raise his arms in defense as Tony descended, his sword pulled back behind his head in both hands. Michelle held her breath. He was beautiful, her husband. Dark and graceful as he came down through the air. She felt the breeze of the sword as it flashed in front of Saunders and Tony landed smoothly next to him. Stephen just stood there, Tony kneeling beside him but she noticed the sword. The crimson wetness looked almost black and it dripped from the hilt onto the ground. That's when Saunders fell to his knees.

Almeida stood and turned towards him just as Stephen's back met the ground. Michelle had to cover her mouth with her hand and turn away. What was left of Stephen's chest was split in two. The angry red flesh pouring blood down his torso and pooled underneath him. Tony raised his sword and pointed it in the werewolf's face.

"What've you done?" For the first time, Michelle noticed the wound over Tony's eye was still bleeding.

He coughed and spit up blood, but Saunders still managed to choke out a laugh and then an answer. "I've started the war, my friend. I've started the war."

* * *

Karen took another sip of her coffee and turned to the next page in her book. She only brought it out when Bill wasn't around. She'd never admit to reading such filth, but every now and then a woman needed a good bodice ripper. The breeze on the porch was nice but she could feel a storm coming. In more ways than one.

For about the millionth time that night, she sent a wish that everyone came back safe and sound.

Her chair rocked back and forth smoothly, another breeze trailing across the porch. It was sudden, but she smelled something.

Rather, someone.

She was right. A storm was on the way. Thunder rolled in the distance and as she stood from her chair, the flash of lightning was just bright enough to show her visitors.

Karen didn't wait, she just turned and tried to hurry in the house. But she still heard every word the woman said.

"I'm sure you know why we're here. Hand over the boy."

Watching the older woman scramble to get inside the house, Nina turned to her companions. "Kill her and bring me the boy."


	10. Epilogue

_Annnnnnnd done!_

_Thanks to everyone who actually likes this weird stuff I write. Part 3 is the finale and I'll start on it as soon as possible._

_So here's the conclusion._

* * *

_15 years later_

The rain made small little rivers down the glass as she looked out into the hills beyond the outpost. Michelle sighed and turned as she heard someone enter the room. Kate gave a sad smile and she returned it, hiding nothing from her assistant. Why bother? She knew exactly what went on behind closed doors.

"Have you eaten? I was thinking about going to that cafe' we saw last week." The young woman moved around the room returning items back to their original places. She stopped when Michelle never answered. Kate hated seeing her like this but unfortunately she was used to it. Things had never been happy but she'd heard that at some point, way back before she'd started working for the Almeidas, there was laughter. She'd pieced together the entire story over the years. Their lord and his wife weren't given much joyous time together but what they were given, they'd made the most of. It had turned into the form of a little boy. The proof of their undying love for each other. A little boy that also ended up being what drove a wedge between them.

"My lady? Is everything ok?"

"How long have you worked for us now, Kate?"

She fidgeted nervously but Kate noticed that Michelle's tone wasn't cold. Still, she was a little taken aback by the question. "About five years or so now."

"And in that time, how many times have I told you to call me Michelle?" This time her employer turned and gave her the best smile she could. Kate relaxed.

"You remind me every time I say it. Just like I tell you every time that it's just not in my nature to be disrespectful." She placed the last few items away and came up next to the other woman. "I call you by your name too."

"You know I hate that title."

"I know, but it's who you are. You deserve the respect that comes with it and I'll continue to use it." She beamed back at Michelle when she saw the woman smirk. "Besides, it could be worse. I could have to call you 'countess' or something equally silly."

"Trust me, I find 'my lady' to be equally silly. It's not the sixteenth century or something." Michelle's nose crinkled playfully and Kate laughed.

"Tony seemed to be ok with going by 'my lord." Kate watched the humor fade from Michelle's face and the sad expression slowly return. She turned back to the window and Kate felt bad for even bringing the man up.

"I don't think anything phases my husband anymore." Michelle paused and Kate turned to leave the room when she spoke again. "Do you know where he is?"

Kate glanced over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see her friend had remained staring out the window. The cold rain that had been falling steadily seemed to be lightening. "Bill told me he was leading a team over the northern border into France. They've had intel on...they're going on a lead that it's her." Two more steps and she was stopped again.

"Kate, I'd love to have lunch with you."

* * *

Tony ignored the freezing rain running down the back of his shirt under his coat. His eyes continued to skim up and down the streets of Toulouse. He leaned closer to the edge of the roof he was kneeling on and shook the wet hair from his eyes. The moisture ran into his left eye but the vertical scar running from his forehead across his right eye and down to his chin navigated the trickle out of his sight. The night was slick and shiny black allowing him to blend into the background. Not many people were out in the downpour and he was able to pick out his mark easily.

The back of the roof allowed him to drop unnoticed into an alley. His feet barely made a splash as he touched down but he shifted in each direction to make sure he wasn't followed. Tony strode toward the tree line and his team's camp buried inside the wilderness. They only had a short amount of time to strike before the mark would be moving again and he didn't plan on wasting this opportunity.

The smell of the forest was strong and the clean scent of the water in the trees reminded him briefly of Michelle. The image of her before he'd left the last time made his chest tighten. Not a second went by when he didn't think of her; think of Gabe. He grit his teeth and his fists clenched. The damage had been done. Losing their son had been a blow neither of them could deal with, even together. Tony felt the wetness on his face turn warm and finally mix with the rain. The camp was up ahead and he took a minute to close his eyes. Each time he led his men into battle he took a moment. One indulgence of her to keep his focus; remind himself why he was doing this. He needed to remind himself why he must be separated from her.

Tony took in a breath slowly and reached out with his senses. Even this far away he could feel her. She slid across his skin and warmed him from the inside out. This was all for her. He couldn't stop until he found their son and he wouldn't allow himself the luxury of her until he had fixed his failure as a father and a husband. Things were strained between them, had been ever since Gabe was taken but it hadn't dampened the connection they had. In fact he felt in a few ways it made it worse. Being together reminded them of what they'd lost; what he'd been unable to stop. She didn't blame him, he knew that. He blamed himself, though. Tony needed Michelle. She needed him just as much but until he brought their son home, it wasn't enough.

Two months. That's how long it'd been since he'd seen her, held her. They were still passionate but it was different now. Their attention wasn't filled with each other, it was desperate. They both clung onto a past like it was all they had. Still, her touch had the ability to burn him. He knew he'd made a connection when the back of his mind started to hum. She could feel him trying to rouse her and she answered back. She didn't know where he was; she couldn't read his mind but he could slide into her presence like a whisper.

_Not yet_, he sent. Not words, but feeling. _Not yet, but soon_.

There had been fifteen years of war. Fifteen long years of searching for his son and, finally, he felt it was all coming to an end. The resistance, as they liked to call themselves, were on the run and Tony had plans to end this once and for all.


End file.
